It is known to provide a removable cover for a container, such as a container of food or drink. Many such containers can be placed in a microwave oven to heat their contents. The cover or closure functions to prevent the contents of the container from spilling when the container is moved, or splattering when being heated in the microwave. However, many prior art container covers have suffered from deficiencies. Depending on their construction, they may be difficult to put on or to remove, or may be too easily detached, thereby resulting in inadvertent removal of the cover. Many prior art container covers suffer from distortion when heated in the microwave. As a result, the attachment of the cover to the container is impaired or the quality of the seal between the cover and the container is reduced.
A need, therefore, exists for a cover which is easier to put onto and take off of a container, inhibits inadvertent removal, and that seals more dependably.